


Some People Sneak Up On You

by frizz22



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Slow Burn, eventual spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizz22/pseuds/frizz22
Summary: When he was younger, he’d envisioned Nakia by his side as queen. But now he realized that it wasn’t who he pictured there, but who actually was there that mattered. And Okoye had been there his entire life.T’challa and Okoye through the years. Slow, slow burn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Nakia—she’s an amazing character, I just felt that Okoye and T’challa were a better fit. I also know nothing about the Black Panther universe outside of the movie so I made a lot up--but that's why it's fanfic. Hope you enjoy :)

**5-6 years old**

T’Challa followed his parents into the high council room, trying not to fidget in the stiff formal attire. It was an important day, they kept telling him. A big day. He could not exactly remember why it was so important, but he knew even at 6 years old that being allowed in the high council room was a privilege. So he made sure he stood tall, as his father instructed, and held his head high as they entered. To his surprise the council was not there, in fact, only three people were there, and they did not belong to the council. T’Challa peeked around his father’s legs to get a better look. 

His mother bent over to be more on his level and drew him forward. “T’Challa, this is Okoye.” She indicated across the room and T’Challa’s gaze followed his mother’s finger to land on the slightly smaller girl standing across from them. “She will be your general. She will protect you, lead your army, and be one of your closest confidantes.” The Queen continued and the girl’s back straightened a little further, her chin raising a notch at the introduction. 

Okoye was nudged gently from behind by her father, encouraged Okoye bowed her head at the royal family. “Wakanda forever!” She declared loudly, crossing her arms into an ‘x’ at chest level. She held the position, but glanced over her shoulder at her parents, who gave the tiniest nods of approval to confirm that she’d done well. 

T’Challa grinned widely and repeated her words and gesture. He then turned to his father, “can, can we play?” He asked quietly, not entirely certain what proper high council etiquette was when meeting one's future general. Thankfully, his father smiled and jerked his head off to the side to indicate where they could play. Matching smiles split across the children’s faces and they scampered off to the side to allow the adults to speak. As they reach the far side of the room, T’Challa paused and eyed the younger girl in front of him, “so, you are to be my general?” Raising his chin, he began to circle her, only to be stopped abruptly when she stuck out her foot behind him and shoved. T’Challa fell flat on his back with a slight thud. 

Okoye raised an eyebrow at him, “stop that. I am not cattle that has been bought.” 

T’Challa gazed up at her, stunned. None of the other children had pushed him before, not even during their games. They were all too afraid to hurt the prince. It was Okoye’s willingness to treat him like anyone else that had T’Challa deciding that she would be his truest friend. 

“Of course, I am sorry.” He stood, dusting off his pants before bowing his head slightly. Okoye simply cocked her head at him in return, surprised that he hadn’t called out when she’d bested him; surprised that he had apologized. 

She nodded in reply, a smile breaking across her face to reveal a missing tooth. Perhaps, this future king of hers would not be so bad after all, she thought as they dropped all formality and began to play a game of capture the criminal while their parents still spoke. 

“Even at five, she is highly skilled.” Okoye’s father announced proudly, “already sparring with and beating the nine-year olds.” 

Queen Ramonda cut him off there, “we normally do not train children so young.” She stated, raising an eyebrow in slight remonstration. 

“My queen, we had not planned on allowing Okoye to train so young either.” Okoye’s mother replied, turning to her husband expectantly. 

Lifting his hands in a helpless gesture, “Okoye begged me to take her to watch the older girls train. I turned my back for only a moment and then found her beating the top of the class in one-on-one combat.” The man attempted to look contrite, but his pride in his daughter still shone through. “Your general was present for testing and was so impressed that she insisted that she train Okoye personally.” 

“And apparently she also recommended our daughter to you as a candidate for the position of future general as well.” His wife added, glancing over to where the children were playing; Okoye was trying to teach T’Challa how to cartwheel. 

King T’Chaka’s gaze followed and a brief smile lit upon his facing watching the children’s interactions. “Yes, in fact, Okoye was the only girl she recommended. Traditionally, the current general appoints several candidates for the position and often that girl is several years older than her future ruler.” The king informed the couple in front of him, bringing his attention completely back to the conversation. “However, if all the Dora general tells us is true,” he glanced at his queen before continuing. “Then we would remiss to select anyone other than your daughter for training to be general.” 

“And,” Okoye’s mother broke off and took her husband’s hand. “And if she does not wish to be general, what happens to her then? Five is awfully young to be locked into such a path.” 

Ramonda smiled reassuringly, “should it turn out that Okoye is not a skilled enough warrior, not fit to lead the armed forces, is injured or simply wishes to pursue another path the position will go to someone else. In any of these cases, she will be well placed within the palace at a post suiting her abilities and desires.” 

An outburst of excitement brought the adults’ attention back to the children. The two kids ran over, faces bright and grinning. 

“Mother, Baba!” T’Challa exclaimed, “Okoye has taught me how to cartwheel. Watch!” He took several steps back and demonstrated his new skill. 

They all applauded and complimented the duo. The queen and king exchanging a look. If they had had doubts before about such a young candidate, those were gone now. The current general’s suggestion and the immediate comradery between the children evidenced that Okoye would make a fine general to their son when he became king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will eventually include parts from the movies, I'll put warnings of spoilers before that happens though.  
> Feedback welcome, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**9-10 years old**

“General, the enemy is closing in fast. We are the only two left, we must rally to save all of Wakanda!” T’Challa proclaimed, holding his miniature training spear aloft and grinning at his friend. 

Okoye laughed and spun her own spear in a menacing fashion. “Yes, my king!” She declared, crouching slightly as she prepared for action. 

“Yibambe,” he shouted; Okoye slammed the butt of her spear against the ground and echoed his war cry. The two both took off down the hall, skidding around corners and battling imaginary foes. Occasionally, turning against one another to try and land a surprise blow. 

Their adventures ended with them sprawled on the ground in the garden, breathless. “Okoye, you’ll be the fiercest fighter in all of Wakanda.” T’Challa predicted, already feeling the welts rise from where she’d made contact during their games. “I am lucky to have you as my friend and general.” 

Okoye turned her head to face him. “But you will become the black panther when you’re older. You’ll drink the heart-shaped herb and with the power of the black panther you won’t need me to protect you anymore.” Though externally she was calm—even at a young age she’d mastered the art of a politically neutral face, her insides twisted at her words. 

Rolling and propping his head up, T’Challa gaped at her. “Of course, I will! My father has always told me to surround myself with people I trust, who will give me sound council. You’re always there for me, you are one of the people I trust most.” He stated, tilting his head at her. “Besides, the panther cannot take on all of his enemies alone. I will need someone I know will have my back,” he grinned at her. 

She shifted to mimic his position, “so what you are saying is that even if you don’t always need protected from physical threats, you need my help protecting you from your stupid decisions.” An impish grin curled her lips. 

“Hey!” T’Challa exclaimed, feigning offense and jabbing her side with the butt of his spear. They both laughed and rolled onto their backs once more, staring up at the clear blue sky. 

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Okoye spoke. “T’Challa?” He hummed in acknowledgement, their eyes still fixed upwards. “You’re one of the people I trust most too. You are my best friend.” She stole a glance at him out of the corner of her eye and saw a broad smile on his lips—one that rivaled her own. 

T’Challa nodded, “good. You’re mine too.” He snuck a peek at her before pointing up at the lone cloud drifting above them, stating that it looked like a panther. The two remained in the garden until his mother found them. 

“T’Challa!” She called out, “I have been searching for you. You are late for your lessons.” The young boy quickly popped up from the ground. 

“Sorry mother,” he murmured, eyes downcast. 

Okoye had stood with him when the queen appeared and stepped forward now. “It was my fault, your highness. I apologize for distracting the prince from his duties.” 

Ramonda couldn’t help but smile and bend so that she was on level with the little general. Already protecting her son, even when there wasn’t a need. “I appreciate your loyalty, Okoye. But T’Challa must learn responsibility and consequences, and he cannot do that if you take the blame when it is not truly yours.” She raised a brow at the girl. 

“Yes, my queen.” Okoye bowed her head, “my apologies.” 

Ramonda dipped her head in acceptance, “do not worry. Though I am sure your mother is searching for you as well. Go on then.” 

Okoye nodded and flashed a smile at T’Challa before running off. T’Challa beamed at her in return only to be met with the raised brow of his mother, waiting expectantly for an explanation. 

“I know you are old enough to remember when your lessons occur.” She began, placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him back inside. “This is the third time this month you have been late.” 

T’Challa dropped his gaze, “I just wanted to spend more time with Okoye. She is my best friend and makes everything better. Can’t she be in my lessons as well?” 

The queen hid a smile, “Okoye has her own lessons to attend.” She reminded her son, “we will speak more on this later, but for now…” She propelled him gently forward with a push and he took the hint and jogged off to his lessons. 

Ramonda watched as her son disappeared around the corner, brow furrowed, wondering if the closeness the two children had formed could potentially turn into something more in a few years. While she loved Okoye as a daughter, she hoped that the duo did not develop anything too soon. It could prove problematic if they acted prematurely on feelings in their adolescence and it ended poorly. Ramonda shook her head, she was jumping to conclusions, T’Challa simply wanting to spend more time with a friend was not a premonition of anything. 

Chuckling at her unnecessary concern the queen walked slowly back to the center of the palace…. Though it would not hurt anything if she brought up the matter to T’Chaka. Just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have included some Xhosa in this fic, it’s all translated using google. So, I am sorry if anyone who speaks the language finds glaring mistakes. I just wanted to be more authentic and use the language.

**15-16 years old**

They’d ended their lessons for the day, and as usual T’Challa had met up with Okoye by the training grounds. Today was their gymnastics session, it wasn’t enough to just learn to fight, you had to learn how to dodge, how to use the environment to your advantage—walls, rocks, another fighter. 

Okoye loved to boast that she’d given T’Challa his first lesson in gymnastics, “poor prince couldn’t even cartwheel when I met him,” she’d occasionally tease as they prepared for a session, winking at him playfully. T’Challa would usually roll his eyes and make a snarky comment in return that left them both grinning and others stunned by their sarcastic banter. 

He hardly ever admitted that Okoye had always been better at acrobatics than him, that whenever he couldn’t master a particular move he’d challenge Okoye. “You do it, if it’s so easy.” Then watch very carefully as she carried out the maneuver with ease and attempt to mimic her movements when it was his turn again. Unfortunately, this method would not help him today. 

Today’s goal was to avoid projectiles in close corridors. It wouldn’t due to get shot in the middle of a fight and there wasn’t always the option of a roomier area where it was easier to dodge or hide. Each sequence had one of them flipping, sliding and weaving down a narrow passageway, as Dora soldiers aimed paintball guns at them; despite Okoye’s complaints that the guns, fake or not, were primitive. 

By the end, T’Challa was covered in paint, been thoroughly lectured and sore. He wanted nothing more than to just disappear into his room and not come out until he got to be the black panther. Okoye, sensing his mood, did not good-humoredly mock him as she usually did when she finally caught up with him. 

“Hey,” she murmured, knocking him gently with her elbow, making sure to avoid any paint spots. “You need help with the ice?” 

He shrugged, more irritated with himself than the fact that Okoye only had a few paint spots on her. “It was a stupid exercise. Akukho nanye yale not iya kuba yinto endiyikhathazayo xa ndiyi-panther” _(none of this will matter when I am the panther)_

She paused before grasping his arm and dragging him towards the cool down/rehabilitation room. “T’Challa, being the black panther doesn’t make you immune to bullets. You still need to avoid getting shot.” 

He growled but allowed himself to be led by Okoye. “The suit—” 

“Only can do so much,” she shoved him onto one of the tables and snatched a bag of ice—even with all of Wakanda’s medical advances, sometimes the easiest approach was the answer. “Besides, I’m not going to take a bullet for you because you refuse to learn how to avoid them.” She arched a brow at him and set about wrapping the ice to his shoulder. 

T’Challa furrowed his brow, “why are you getting shot in this situation?” 

Okoye snorted, “I am to be your general. In what scenario are you being shot at and I am not there? And if I am dodging the bullets that means they have to hit something, and you are presumably behind me—not avoiding these same bullets…” she trailed off as if to let him put the final pieces together. 

“Fine, fine.” He muttered, understanding that Okoye would purposely go against her training and instincts to avoid being shot if it meant protecting him from a bullet that she knew he couldn’t evade. “I just—, I’m not as good at this. And I should be, it’s what is expected of the crown prince and future panther. What if, Okoye, what if I am not good enough?” He lifted his eyes to meet hers, softly voicing an insecurity that often plagued him after sessions like this. 

She eyed him for a moment, setting down the wrappings as she finished tending to his shoulder. “Do you really think I would waste my time on someone who wasn’t good enough?” 

“Okoye,” T’Challa drew her name out in exasperation, leveraging himself off the table and back out into the main corridor. “I’m being serious.” 

“And you think I am not?” She retorted, falling into step beside him. “T’Challa, you do not have to be the absolute best warrior in Wakanda—that is what I am for,” she joked, trying to lighten his mood—a reluctantly amused huff escaped him in response. “What matters is that you are a good and fair king. And I have known you would be such since we were little. Doubt will always accompany pressure and the desire to succeed. What you must do is overcome it.” 

T’Challa looked at her, stunned. “Okoye, that was amazing advi—” he began, only to fall silent and stare past her. Okoye glanced over her shoulder to find the distraction and ducked her head to hide her grin. 

Nakia approached the two of them, on her way to attend her own gymnastics session. “Hi Okoye…. T’Challa.” She greeted the first boldly, and the second with a shyer smile. “Rough time in the arena today?” She gestured to his still paint covered clothing. 

“I, uh, yeah. Hi, Nakia.” T’Challa managed, forcibly keeping his hands at his sides to avoid picking nervously at his stained attire. A beat passed, and the silence grew awkward. 

“Okay, well, I will see you guys. Don’t want to be late,” Nakia waved and headed off. Okoye said her goodbyes as well and then, once the other girl was out of sight, burst into laughter. 

Taken aback, T’Challa stared at her. “What?” He asked reluctantly, sure that this wouldn’t end well for him. 

“You froze.” Okoye observed, failing at her attempts to stifle her laughter. 

Affronted, T’Challa immediately denied it. “I did not. I don’t freeze.” 

Okoye lifted a brow, “hiii,” she mimicked him in a slow voice. 

“I do not sound like that.” 

“Mmmhmm,” she gave him an unimpressed look and started to walk again. 

“Well, since you apparently know _so_ much, what should I do?” He asked, half annoyed and half sincere. 

Okoye pressed her lips together, face turning red as she attempted to control her laughing once more. “Oh, my prince. Even I, with all my infinite and amazing advice, cannot help you with this one.” She smirked and headed off to the kitchen for food—training always left her ravenous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I have too many fics in progress and no one to blame but myself. Enjoy though!

**17-18 years old**

“Why are we here again?” He questioned, as they stepped out of the transport and into the hot air. It smelled like the zoo his Baba had taken him to when they visited New York when he was younger. 

Okoye bumped her shoulder into his as they approached the buildings, “because you need to learn more about your people if you are to rule them effectively.” 

“I know plenty about them,” he retorted, his constant lessons and attendance in the high council meetings saw to that. 

His friend shook her head and turned to face him, walking backwards as she did. “But how much time have you actually spent with them, your highness?” Okoye quirked a brow at him. T’Challa couldn’t help but smirk—she rarely used his formal title, and when she did it was always in a teasing manner. Something he found he preferred over the stiff fumbling use from others their age. And she was correct, while he may know a great deal about his people—he was often kept so busy that he did not get much of a chance to spend time outside the palace or training rooms with them. 

“Fine,” he acquiesced, pushing Okoye’s shoulder just enough to get her to spin back around and fall into step beside him. 

Okoye beamed, “good. Besides, you’ll like this.” She led the way around the corner of a building and T’Challa froze in amazement. Wakanda’s battle rhinos. He had, of course, learned and heard much about these majestic and highly trained creatures…but his Baba never seemed to have the time to bring T’Challa out here to see them. 

Just then a young man caught sight of them and hailed them. “Okoye! How wonderful to see you again. And you brought a friend, nice to—oh,” the young man stopped and dropped to his knee. “Your highness, I did not realize—” 

Okoye laughed and grabbed the young man under the arm to lift him up. “Come now, W’kabi, no need to go and give the prince a complex. Soon he’ll be expecting all of us to kneel before him.” 

W’kabi appeared reluctant, stuck between allowing Okoye to pull him up and following what his elders had likely taught him when meeting royalty. 

T’Challa took pity on him and extended his own hand to assist W’kabi up. “Do not pay any mind to my future general, she likes to tease.” He threw a look at her, Okoye simply shrugged and smirked slightly. “Though she is right, no need to kneel. I am T’Challa. Okoye brought me to see your rhinos. I take it you work with them?” 

Hurriedly standing and dusting off his pants, W’kabi confirmed T’Challa’s question. “Yes, your highness. I’ve worked with them for years. Would you like a closer look?” 

“Call me T’Challa, please. And absolutely.” He grinned and followed W’kabi and Okoye to the nearest enclosure. 

They spent the next few hours chatting, T’Challa asking everything he could possibly think of about the training and care of the rhinos—he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamed of riding one into battle when he was younger. 

At one point, W’kabi was called away to assist with a broken piece of equipment. As he jogged off, T’Challa couldn’t help but notice how Okoye’s eyes followed the young man, even if her body didn’t move. 

Grinning, and seeing his chance for some payback for all the times Okoye teased him before he plucked up to courage to ask Nakia out, T’Challa nudged her. “And what brought you here in the first place, hmm?” He teased, wondering how many times Okoye had visited before bringing him along. 

“As a general in training it is imperative that I am familiar with all of Wakanda’s battle tactics and strategies.” She replied airily, though her eyes flicked back to where W’kabi stood conversing with another border tribe member. 

Huffing in disbelief, T’Challa tried again. “And what else are you trying to familiarize yourself with, general? Or are you afraid you might freeze?” 

His comment surprised a laugh out of her and her eyes gleamed with mischief. He’d seen that look before, it was the look she got when a challenge, spoken or unspoken, was made and she planned to conquer it. 

Without saying another word, Okoye spun on her heel and strode towards W’kabi where he’d just finished his conversation. W’kabi smiled at her as she approached and, before he could react otherwise, Okoye kissed him. 

T’Challa was sure his face was as stunned as W’kabi’s, he then groaned and rolled his eyes, apparently, he wouldn’t be able to tease Okoye about this after all. He couldn’t make out what they were saying but based on the wide grin on W’kabi’s face it was likely an agreement to a date. 

Okoye made her way back to T’Challa alone, W’kabi waved in the background before heading off, though he glanced over his shoulder more than once at Okoye. 

“He has other duties he has to attend to today,” she explained, stopping next to T’Challa and watching one of the trainers work with a rhino. 

“Are you, are we just not going to mention—?” He began, slightly in awe of Okoye’s boldness, but also not surprised by it either. 

Okoye smirked and arched a brow at him. “Mention what? That I did not freeze?’ 

T’Challa scoffed and waved his hand. “Fine. So, are you a couple now?” 

“We shall see, he’s certainly got potential.” She smiled cheekily at him and leaned against the fence at the enclosure. 

“Uh huh,” T’Challa just shook his head in amusement. “Want to go visit Shuri, now that a certain someone is gone?” He suggested, knowing that Okoye loved to see his baby sister. 

“Gah,” she scoffed, shoving his shoulder playfully, though a faint blush graced her cheeks. But then immediately agreed to see Shuri, her eyes brightening at the mention of the little princess. They pushed away from the enclosure and made their way back to the transport. “Do you think Shuri would like it if we brought her here?” She asked as they climbed into the vehicle. 

T’Challa laughed, thinking of how his almost 18-month sister would react to the rhinos. “Shuri likes anything you do with her.” He remarked, smiling at how much his little sister adored Okoye. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

They returned to the border tribe several days later, with Shuri in tow, to visit the rhinos…and W’kabi. Shuri had squealed in excitement at the sight of the huge beasts and immediately began to babble and reach out towards them. 

The teens chuckled and headed towards the pen for the elderly, retired rhinos. Though all of the rhinos were trained to a certain extent, these were the most gentle of the animals—having done their duty and now living out their lives in peace. 

Okoye and T’Challa took turns riding the older rhinos with little Shuri held firmly in front—her delighted laughs bringing smiles to everyone’s face. At some point, W’kabi offered to show them the pen with the newest rhinos they’d brought in for training. Okoye agreed readily, but T’Challa declined, stating he’d remain at the retired pen with Shuri. 

He smirked as the two walked to the next pen over, knowing W’kabi was going to try and impress Okoye and that it would be best to give them space. So instead of following the two, he propped Shuri on his hip and helped her gently stroke the horn of one of the older rhinos. 

“You see, sister, rhinos have a great need for their horns. But there are those who would hunt them for these, steal them and sell them.” T’Challa continued to talk to his little sister, when suddenly his attention was broken by shouts from the next pen. 

One of the calves had gotten scared and stampeded past its trainers, broken through the pen and was coming directly at them. A thousand ways to react flashed through T’Challa’s mind—but not one of them accounted for having a toddler in his arms. Before he could decide on a course of action, he was being shoved out of the way and a figure went flying as the calf tossed its head and then changed course, trampling away from everyone. 

T’Challa landed on the ground with a thump, thankfully he’d landed on the side that wasn’t holding Shuri. He quickly leveraged himself up and looked for whoever had just saved them. The person, though now ten feet away on the ground after colliding with the young rhino, was easily recognizable. 

“Okoye!” He sprinted towards her, jostling Shuri, but W’kabi got to her first. T’Challa hadn’t even noticed the other young man rushing over to check on her, but Okoye was already picking herself up off the ground, holding one arm stiffly to her side and grimacing. 

She ignored W’kabi’s attempt to check on her and locked eyes with T’Challa instead. “Are you alright? Both of you?” Okoye reached out a soothing hand to Shuri who was startled from the rhino, being knocked over and then bounced around by T’Challa’s sprint. 

Shuri reached out for Okoye, whimpering, and she automatically took the little princess into her good arm and propped her onto her hip. Shuri buried her face into Okoye’s shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around the young general’s neck. 

“Okoye, you saved us.” T’Challa managed, gaping at her in awe. He then realized that he’d handed over Shuri without a second thought. “Here, give her back. You are injured and shouldn’t be carrying her.” Shuri whined and clung tighter to Okoye when he went to take her. 

Okoye attempted a smile and pressed her cheek against the top of Shuri’s head. “It is fine. But I would prefer a ride back to the palace instead of walking.” 

“Of course, I’ll handle it.” W’kabi broke in, taking off back towards the pens, desperate to be of use and not just a bystander in their conversation. 

T’Challa stepped closer and placed a hand on her uninjured arm, “are you alright?” He asked in a low voice, eyes glancing at the arm that was still hanging by her side. 

She tried to scoff and dismiss his concern but winced and gritted her teeth when she’d gone to shrug. “Perhaps my shoulder is dislocated.” She admitted through clenched teeth. “And my wrist may be broken. I believe I landed on my outstretched arm, should have known better. I know how to fall without hurting myself.” She muttered as the transport arrived and W’kabi came barreling back towards them, apologies falling from his lips. Not only had he endangered royal lives because he’d been trying to show off for Okoye, but not she was hurt as well. 

They waved off his concern as they boarded the transport and took their seats opposite of one another before the ship whisked them away. 

T’Challa can’t help but notice how Okoye let her head fall back and rest against the wall, how rigidly she held herself, though one hand was rubbing soothing circles on Shuri’s back where she was sitting on Okoye’s lap. 

“Koye,” he murmured, wanting her attention but not wanting to disturb her. She opened her eyes, gave him a pained smile at the use of her old nickname, and hummed in response. “Thank you.” He placed a hand on her knee and squeezed. 

Okoye shook her head minutely, “just doing my duty,” she tried to reassure, but she winced when the transport jolted to a halt and this undermined her words. T’Challa took Shuri from her and put a hand on the small of Okoye’s back to help her down the transport steps—even if she protested that she didn’t need it. 

Their parents were waiting for them when they got off. 

“What happened?” The queen demanded, eyes sweeping over them as she took Shuri into her arms and holding her tightly. 

“Okoye was hurt protecting Shuri and I,” T’Challa answered, guiding Okoye towards the doctor waiting slightly behind their parents. He glanced over at Okoye’s in silent apology and noted that they looked pale, even a little nauseous, as the reality of their daughter being the prince’s protector fully sank in. And guilt washed over him at the thought that his best friend had gotten hurt because of him. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

T’Challa found her later, after the doctor had come and gone. He dropped his eyes as he approached the bed that Okoye’s mother had ordered her to stay in until at least the next day, he didn’t want to see the bandaged arm, the dark bruises spreading across half her body. 

Her voice cut through his thoughts, “how is Shuri? Your mother?” 

Baffled, T’Challa met her gaze and was stunned to see the fear there. “They are fine.” 

Okoye shook her head, “I need to apologize to the queen. I know how long they hoped for Shuri and it was my recklessness that could have…” her voice trailed off, eyes shining. 

He took her good hand in his, “my mother does not blame you in any way. She is thankful that you were there to act and to protect us. If anything she should be angry with me.” 

“With you?!” 

T’Challa hung his head once more, “I was the one who did not act. I saw the rhino coming and all of the training scenarios that went through my mind seemed useless because I was holding Shuri. I froze.” 

Okoye chuckled, causing him to look up at her in surprise. “None of our training prepared us for holding toddlers, T’Challa. If I cannot blame myself, then you cannot blame yourself either. Deal?” She raised an eyebrow at him. And he nodded, smiling reluctantly. 

“I actually, I actually came to see you to speak of something else.” Okoye merely tilted her head at him, so he continued. “I was thinking, that maybe, maybe you shouldn’t be my general…” he started tentatively, avoiding eye contact once more. 

“What?” She demanded sharply. 

“It will be your duty to protect me, with your own body sometimes, and it could hurt you again. Or worse, kill you.” He began to play with the blanket on her bed, picking at a loose thread. “I don’t want to lose you umhlobo wam _(my friend)_.” 

Okoye’s hard look softened. He wasn’t doubting her ability, he was worried for her. “And I don’t want to lose you either, and the best way we can both ensure that the other is safe is if I am your general.” She placed a hand on top of his to stop his twisting of the thread. 

T’Challa nodded, but still seemed unsure when he met her eyes once more. “No one else would be able to put up with you anyway, at this point you are stuck with me.” She added teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. He laughed and nodded more sincerely this time. 

“Just promise no more jumping in front of rhinos to save people.” 

Okoye smiled, “I think I can keep that promise.” She winked at him, settled back into her pillows and they spent the rest of the day talking and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, super long time between updates for this one. Sorry, I have too many WIPs, but I am still working on this one… just a little slower than the others. Hope you enjoy.

**19-20 years**

Okoye stifled a sigh as campus came into view, not wanting to dampen T’Challa’s excitement. It wasn’t that she disliked university, the coursework. Logically, it made sense for her to have a similar education as her future king, so she might properly advise him. And this was still technically a protection assignment. 

Of course, there were ‘official’ bodyguards who accompanied T’Challa to larger events. But Okoye was there to provide covert, everyday protection. Many did not even consider her as a possibility as a protector of the Wakandan crown prince—which made her role as merely a fellow student all the more believable. 

Only the head of the university knew of Okoye’s true duty, why she _had_ to be in all of the same classes as T’Challa. The other students and faculty just assumed the royal family hadn’t wanted to send their heir alone and that was why Okoye was attending as well. 

So, yes, she was there for protection… but it wasn’t as if she’d done much protecting since they’d started school the year before. Which was a good thing, she had to remind herself sometimes. It was a good thing T’Challa wasn’t being attacked while at school. 

It was just hard sometimes, to focus on course work when she would rather be training. When she would rather work on the scenarios and lessons the current Dora general would send her weekly to ensure what they covered over the summer holiday wasn’t forgotten. When she would rather be talking with other Dora or spending time with brilliant little Shuri than these students who took nothing seriously. 

But she swallowed all of this and turned her attention back to T’Challa and tried to soak up some of his enthusiasm. While he enjoyed their holiday break, he also thrived in academic settings, the challenge of learning something new was just as exhilarating to him as mastering a new form of combat—something Okoye didn’t quite understand but could certainly admire. 

And… well, T’Challa had been looking forward to throwing himself into coursework so he might have a distraction. Nakia had ended things a few weeks before they were due to leave for campus. She was fully entering her training for intelligence work, and it would include undercover assignments and time in other countries. Nakia explained that she cared deeply for him, but she couldn’t be tied down to anything at the moment. T’Challa handled it relatively well, but Okoye could tell he was still hurting. 

She hadn’t been much help, though, when he came to her looking for someone to soothe his broken heart. Okoye was the one to end things with W’kabi before they left for their first year of university. She would be gone for essentially four years, and likely two more after that if graduate classes struck T’Challa’s interest, she did not expect W’kabi to wait on her; it wouldn’t have been fair to ask that of him. Because of this, Okoye wasn’t sure how to help T’Challa other than offering a listening ear and distracting him when she could. And so far, that had seemed to be enough, though classes would surely help. 

“We’re here!” T’Challa announced grinning and already getting out of the vehicle before it fully stopped. Okoye shook her head in amusement and followed him out, each of them grabbing a few bags before heading to their apartment-style dorm (being a prince had perks, they normally wouldn’t have been allowed in these dorms until they were in their final year). 

As they headed inside, a group of girls passed them and giggled before a chorus of “hi Prince T’Challa” rang from them. 

He turned and looked at her, horror dawning on his face. “How am I to fend them off?” T’Challa asked desperately and Okoye couldn’t help but laugh. 

“The future black panther cannot handle a few harmless college girls?” She teased as they approached the building. 

T’Challa gave her a flat look and replied, “Okoye, this is serious. You know they are anything but harmless, some of them are downright persistent and it is terrifying.” And Okoye chuckled, too easily remembering an incident from the year before that was the stem of T’Challa’s worries. 

“You could still say you have a girlfriend back home,” she suggested, leaning against the door to press it open as she waited for T’Challa to swipe his card to gain entrance. T’Challa considered the idea as they made their way down the hall, but she could tell from his expression that claiming to be with Nakia still wasn’t something he wanted to do. “Or… I could help you ward off any unwanted advances. I suppose my duties could extend to that as well.” She offered playfully, stopping when they reached their rooms. “Princes are popular, and you seem ill-equipped to fend for yourself in this instance.” She raised an eyebrow and unlocked her room to place her things inside. 

T’Challa laughed and rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t mind you helping fend some of them off. Bast knows you’re intimidating enough to hold most of them back with just a glare.” Okoye gave him one of those glares just then and he laughed harder, “yes! That’s the one.” He unlocked his own door and dumped his bags just inside before closing the door once more. 

Okoye smirked and followed him back outside to grab more of their things. “I suppose I could lend my services and glare, for the greater good, of course. Can’t have the prince getting distracted from his education by all of these girls.” 

He shoved her shoulder lightly but chuckled. “For the greater good, sure, let’s go with that.” He grinned as he picked up another load and Okoye was happy to see some more lightness in him than there had been the past weeks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The first few months of term were relatively uneventful, not that T’Challa minded, he preferred to focus on his coursework. And he never minded spending more time with Okoye. As they were leaving their political science class, he started to suggest they skip their training session that afternoon and go get some coffee at the Starbucks place near campus; he thought the odds were good Okoye would agree, she loved the coffee shop… and T’Challa always found it easier to talk to her when they weren’t throwing punches at one another. 

His offer was interrupted by the professor calling Okoye over, wanting to discuss Okoye’s most recent essay. Okoye gave him a look that communicated she would make this quick before turning to the professor. 

T’Challa hid a smirk and moved to wait by the door, going over how he’d word his coffee suggestion to get the desired outcome when a girl from their class approached him. He realized she was intent on talking to him and not merely leaving the room a moment too late, and he was unable to make an escape. 

The girl leaned in and twirled her hair around her finger. “You know, we could ditch your shadow and have some fun.” She arched a brow and smiled coyly at him. 

T’Challa’s eyes drifted over to where Okoye stood arguing with the professor. She appeared to be winning, T’Challa couldn’t help but smirk as the professor shrank from Okoye’s bold rebuttal paired with her legendary glare. People on campus claimed she could turn people to stone with that look, only her lack of hair kept them from calling her Medusa. 

“Well?” 

“I’m sorry, what?” T’Challa turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. 

She scoffed, “come on, let’s go have some fun while she’s busy.” 

His classmate was saved from him telling her, perhaps a little scathingly, that he much preferred the company of his ‘shadow’ to hers by Okoye approaching and standing behind the girl—who’d yet to notice Okoye’s presence. T’Challa beamed at his friend and the girl smiled flirtatiously back, incorrectly assuming the smile was meant for her. 

“Lungile?” _(Ready?)_ Okoye asked, causing the girl to jump and spin around to find Okoye right behind her. Their classmate’s expression, wide-eyed at first, quickly soured. 

“Can’t you see we’re talking? Go away.” 

Okoye didn’t acknowledge the girl except for a roll of her eyes and kept her attention on T’Challa. “Ndingambethela?” _(May I impale her?”)_ She inquired in a bored tone. 

He chuckled, shaking his head, though the broad smile was still on his lips. “Okoye, ukudlala kakuhle.” _(play nice)_. Okoye huffed but the twinkle in her eye gave her away. “Come, we must head to our next class.” T’Challa then nodded politely at the gaping girl and turned to walk away, Okoye easily falling into stride next to him. 

As they crossed campus, T’Challa couldn’t help but tease her. “Do you have to scare away all potential girlfriends?” He asked, cocking his head at her, as if he hadn’t asked her to do just that months before. 

“Gah, her? She was only interested because you are a tall, handsome prince.” Okoye countered, the upward tilt of the corner of her mouth telling him that she knew he wasn’t serious. “Prince T’Challa, prince T’Challa,” she mimicked, pretending to flip hair over her shoulder. 

T’Challa barked out a laugh and Okoye smiled slyly in return. They’d gone another ten feet before he stopped mid-step. “Did you call me handsome?” 

Okoye blushed slightly but kept walking. “I merely stated what these frivolous girls think when they approach you with offers like that. They’ve no interest in your personality, you could be abhorrent and they wouldn’t care if it meant bragging about being with a prince.” 

He caught up with her quickly and slung an arm carelessly around her shoulders. “No, Okoye, you called me handsome. You cannot take it back now.” 

Rolling her eyes, Okoye gave his ribs a light jab with her elbow as they continued to their next class; lightheartedly bickering with his arm around her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

All through the next class Okoye tried to forget how it felt to have T’Challa’s arm around her, tried to ignore the flurries it had set swirling inside her. How when he’d suggested skipping sparring to go to Starbucks instead, she’d pushed down the desire to say yes and instead mockingly refused, asking if he was getting lazy during his time in academia. In truth, she needed time to sort out her thoughts and nothing helped clear her mind more than training. 

But having a clearer head did not help her this time… because it told her the reason she’d reacted to T’Challa in that way was because she felt more towards him than simple friendship. Okoye scoffed at herself, surely, surely that wasn’t the case. There must be some other, _any_ other, explanation. But as she thought through their recent interactions her conclusion was only further confirmed. Making excuses as they left the gym, Okoye skipped dinner and fled to her room—he would be fine by himself for an hour surely. 

Once safely there, Okoye began to pace, trying to talk herself out of these feelings. Her duty. She needed to focus on that, because it came first. Wakanda came first. 

It wasn’t against any written rule, she knew, to have feelings for your future king. But there were still members on the high council who would frown upon it if such a relationship developed between the two of them. Because while she and T’Challa were always encouraged to be close (it was far easier to sacrifice your life for someone you cared for), there was always the underlying and often forgotten fact that, for Okoye, Wakanda came first and not any particular royal family member. 

Besides, she doubted this was what their parents hoped for—especially T’Challa’s. He was the crown prince, they likely expected him to marry someone of higher standing than the general of his army. 

In any case, T’Challa did not return her feelings. They teased and bickered and challenged one another, but they were nothing more than friends. Why would he suddenly develop feelings for her at the same time? After all these years of camaraderie… no, Okoye would simply need to bury these feelings until they disappeared. She wasn’t going to ruin her friendship with T’Challa, wasn’t going to ruin her prospect of becoming general of the Dora simply because she’d developed a fleeting crush on the person she spent most of her time with. 

She stopped her pacing and exhaled slowly, content with the decision she’d made. Okoye lowered herself onto the floor to meditate, needing to calm the rest of her body now that her mind had settled on a course of action. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

T’Challa hadn’t missed how oddly Okoye acted after their training session. Perhaps she was simply stressed about their coursework or some of the work the current general sent her. Or, perhaps she was struggling with what she sometimes called ‘civilian’ life. 

He’d laughed the first time she’d used the expression, reminding her that she was just barely in the Dora now and hadn’t experienced what one would normally consider a combat lifestyle. Okoye had been quick to correct him, stating that, growing up, training had been such a central aspect of their lives and now without that regimented component she sometimes felt adrift even with their one-on-one sessions. T’Challa had felt bad for laughing, because she’d confided in him and he’d mocked her. He’d been quick to apologize and did what he could to help her when ‘civilian’ life got to be too much. 

But for some reason he didn’t think it was either of those. Maybe she just needed a distraction… yes, a distraction would be perfect. And what better distraction than to go to the campus-wide party being held at the rugby house that night. Yes, that would be perfect, Okoye could relax, let her guard down and just enjoy herself. 

Making his way back to the dorms, T’Challa also thought it might be a good excuse to stand a little closer to her than strictly necessary. He swiped his card to let himself into the building and made his way to Okoye’s room and knocked on the door. 

“Okoye?” He called through the door, balancing the plate of food he’d smuggled from the cafeteria for her. “Okoye, what is going on?” T’Challa waited a beat and heard nothing, “I have food.” He intoned, rapping on the door lightly once more. At the mention of food, the door opened and he chuckled. “Should have started with the food, huh?” 

Okoye shook her head, “you know me too well.” She took the plate and moved into her room, leaving the door open behind her to allow him in. She sat at the desk and began to eat, leaving T’Challa to sit on the bed. “Sorry for leaving you to fend for yourself at dinner, it was a stressful day and I wanted to meditate.” She explained between mouthfuls. 

He eyed her, not believing the excuse completely, but nodded anyway. “Of course, no need to apologize. You need to care for yourself, I understand.” T’Challa sat on the edge of the bed and watched her for a moment longer. “Would you like to go to the rugby party tonight?” 

She paused with a bite of food halfway to her mouth, “the rugby party?” She repeated, arching a brow at him and for good reason, he normally avoided large parties because people flocked to him and it made him uncomfortable. 

But he was determined to give Okoye the distraction she needed, and to possibly give himself the opportunity to see if… no, it was for Okoye, not for him to test out the waters for any potential feelings. “Yes, most of our poli-sci class will be there, I thought it might be fun.” T’Challa was shooting for a nonchalant tone and he was confident he’d managed one fairly well. 

There was a pause and for a moment T’Challa thought she might turn down his offer as she had the one for coffee earlier. But then Okoye nodded and smiled, “alright then. Let’s go to this party of yours, I could use some fun.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

This kind of fun was not what he’d had in mind, T’Challa thought as he stood frozen in the kitchen doorway. He’d been on his way back from refreshing their drinks, insisting he wasn’t an invalid who couldn’t get his own refreshment, when he noticed some brave guy had approached Okoye where she’d been standing and talking with other people in their political science class. 

The guy stopped next to her and bent to murmur in her ear, T’Challa had watched, stunned, as Okoye turned, eyed the candidate with an arched brow before giving him a ghost of a smile. Encouraged, the guy continued to flirt with Okoye and T’Challa felt something ugly swirl inside of him at the sight. 

He was brought out of his musings, though, when he suddenly found his hands wet; he’d crushed the plastic cups he’d been carrying back to the group. Muttering darkly to himself, T’Challa quickly went back into the kitchen, dried his hands and got new drinks before hurrying back to the group. 

Coming to stand right next to her, T’Challa handed Okoye her drink. “Kwenene, yena?” _(Really, him?)_

Okoye took the cup and bat her eyes at her ‘suitor’. “Ngoba kutheni? Ubude.” _(Why not? He’s tall.)_ She responded, taking a sip of her drink without taking her eyes off the guy—who smiled but seemed unsure now that they weren’t speaking English. 

“Ndide.” _(I’m tall.)_ He grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the guy, who squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny of a prince. Okoye laughed and smiled fully, and it was beautiful. The ‘suitor’ seemed to be of the same mindset, because he tried to recapture Okoye’s attention, but she waved him away, gaze now on T’Challa, head cocked slightly in curiosity. 

Huffing, the guy walked away, shoulders slumping and T’Challa felt a flash of pride and excitement that Okoye had sent him away. His excitement increased when she leaned in and whispered, “were you jealous?” She smirked playfully. 

“I—” He floundered, because he had been, and was Okoye asking because she was hoping he was? Before he could think of how to phrase his next sentence, she started to talk again. 

“You know I’m allowed to pay attention to other men,” she teased taking another sip. “Just because you’ve had my attention in some form or another for most of your life doesn’t mean you get to have it all the time.” Okoye raised a brow, proud at how coolly she was managing this interaction. Inside she was scolding herself for being excited that T’Challa had scared away a guy who was interested in her. For sounding like he was jealous… she knew he wasn’t, he was just being protective. 

T’Challa bought himself a moment by taking a drink. So, she’d been teasing, just as she had been earlier when she’d called him handsome. Collecting himself, T’Challa shrugged and replied, “I only meant you could do better. If your only argument is he’s tall…” 

She shifted slightly so the guy was in her view once more, and she found him still stealing furtive, or likely what he thought were furtive, glances their way. “I suppose you are right,” she acquiesced. “But he was the first in a while who wasn’t too intimidated to approach me.” That and it might have distracted her from these inappropriate feelings for a certain prince. 

Leaning over, T’Challa murmured in her ear, “if they’re intimidated then that are not worthy and would not be able to handle you anyway.” He lifted a brow and gave Okoye a meaningful look and she smiled fully again, unable to help how her insides flipped at the comment…. That maybe, he was inferring that _he_ could handle her. 

Okoye mentally shook herself, T’Challa was her best friend **and** her future king. There was no future for them in that capacity, she needed to rid herself of this ridiculous crush. So, instead of flirting back as she dearly wanted to, Okoye hummed in agreement and nudged his side playfully before returning to the group’s conversation. 

They left the party together over an hour later, clumsily making their way back to the dorm, both of them having drunk a bit too much. When they bumped into one another for the fourth or fifth time, an uncharacteristic giggle escaped Okoye. 

“I should, should not have drunk so, so much,” she admitted in a failed attempt at a whisper as she smiled sheepishly up at him. “If someone where to attack you…” 

Linking his arm through hers, T’Challa tried to steady them; he also wanted an excuse to hold onto her. “We’d still be able to take ‘em.” He retorted confidently, “can’t, no one can’t match our training.” He added stiltedly. “Speaking of training,” he hiccupped and Okoye giggled again, clutching his arm. “Can we skip it tomorrow?” 

Furrowing her brow, Okoye took a minute to think about it. “That, it’s a good idea ‘CHalla,” she smiled sweetly at him and rested her head on his shoulder. “Sleep is good. Sleep is important as training.” 

A broad smile crept across T’Challa’s lips and they walked the rest of the way back laughing, and tripping over one another; each privately basking in the other’s presence.


End file.
